Pretty People
by LadyRainicorn505
Summary: Fionna is a regular 15 year old girl living in Massachusetts. For a 15 tear old girl she has a lot to deal with, especially when you, get into fights, live alone with your pet cat, and have tons of school work. Not to mention bullies, spiked punch bowls, life threatening situations, a job as a waitress and money problems. But when a certain bad boy comes along, it all changes...
1. Hit By A Bus

Fionna walked down the apartment steps, as she felt the cold nip at her nose.

"Burr..." she whispered to herself pulling her white fuzzy bunny cap on. She walked down the sidewalk. It was in the middle of December but snow had yet to come. She was headed to Gumball's house. She walked alone in the ws around 7am and he lived about two blocks away. He was her best friend. His name wasn't really Gumball it was Bubba Rich, but he had earned the name when he was in first grade and got caught chewing gum in class.

As she was approaching the Squeezy-Mart she heard the sound of his horn. She saw his white Toyota Camry pull up she smiled and got in the front seat.

"Fey she said awkwardly

"Hey Fionna" He said with a never ending smile.

"You ready"

"Yeah"

The car rolled along driving them to school

"Hey did you see that one episode of Bones with the little boy who got his finger chopped off by those bad guys,and that one guy who was being threatened by some gang members? Fionna said eagerly to hear his answer.

"Yeah" gumball cringed at the thought of dead bodies

"Fionna I prefer we do not talk about such utterly disgusting matters around me, you know how I am."

"Aw lighten up you royal pain in the butt" she said teasingly.

"Hey, did you study for that test thats today?"

"What test?" fionna said in shock

"The history final on WW2"

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh" Fionna groaned

" You forgot about it didn't you." he said

" It's not my fault I have been... really busy."

"Fionna you can't just play video games all day long, you need to apply yourself to your schoolwork."

"Yeesh you sound like my teachers"

Gumball dropped Fionna off and she walked in the school building while Gumball went to park. She stopped by the office to say hello to Mr. Wildberry. A teacher she took a liking to while in detention.

"Hello, Miss Fionna" he said pleased to see her.

"Hello Mr. Wildberry" she said smiling

"I just wanted to stop by to say hi"

"Okay well enjoy your day"

Fionna waved and left the office.

Fionna started to head to the cafeteria to get breakfast. When she heard a bunch of girls shriek and laugh and "Oh my gosh he's soooo hot" and "Hold my hand!" and "Will you _marry _me?!" and "Back off he's **mine" **She was then hit straight on by a crowd of fangirls." As usual no one cared that she was just stomped on by twenty vicious teenage girls." she thought to herself. She got up off the ground and walked to the cafeteria. It was 7:51, so she had nine minutes to eat and get to homeroom. She walked in and to her surprise they weren't serving oatmeal today, they were serving eggs and bacon.

She walked up to the line of about twenty-five people. She would never make it. She waited about five minutes and then said to herself "screw it". Tired and hungry she walked down the hall to her classroom, then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey dork" she was greeted by a Tall white haired girl and her entourage of "populars"

"You look like you got hit by a bus"

"Leave me alone Simone" Fionna said trying to push herself through the crowd.

" Oh fionna trying to run away? It's not going to be that easy."

"Simone's whole group of poplars surrounded her."

All of a sudden in a flash of pink tinted blonde hair she was being pulled away and walking to the classroom. She knew that the usual hero just got saved by her best friend.

Not saying a word to Fionna he pulled her to a more private part of the room so no one could hear their conversation.

"Fionna, are you okay"

"Yeah" she said avoiding looking him i the eye.

"Fio- woah" he said looking her over. Simone was right she did look like she got hit by a bus.

Her face was dirty and pimply, her shirt had dirt, lipgloss, and her skirt had a tear. Not to mention the dried spit on her mouth from sleep.

" Oh My Lummpin' Glob!" she exclaimed

"You should go home and get changed" Gumball said

"uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh why!" fionna said

" Yeah i'm going to go home I don't feel good anyway" she lied

"Okay see you you later Fionna.."

Fionna walked up the stairs and through the office. She walked up to the desk and said " um Mrs. Right I don't feel too good I'm going to go home she said Mrs. Right handed her the sign out sheet. Fionna handed it her with that she left the school building. She walked down the sidewalk leading off the school property when she saw a boy with dark brown hair and a red plaid shirt crawl out the first floor window.

**Hey Guys I hope you like the story so far. This is my first adventure time fanfic ever so enjoy the rest of the story. Also please comment and favorite. If you don't have nice things to say, use constructive criticism to help me get better- Rainicorn Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The boy crawled out the window and fell on the grass three feet under him. He stood up, brushed himself off and started walking towards the sidewalk like nothing happened. He walked and I watched bewildered at what I was seeing. I just started thinking to myself. ****" ****_Is he crazy, what would Mrs. Lemongrab say._****I knew what she would say. No not say scream. ****"****_THIS IS UNEXCEPTIONABLE! ONE MONTH'S DETENTION FOR THREE HOURS EVERY DAY, EVEN ON WEEKENDS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AND BLAH BLAH BLEH._**

**The boy shot me a glance and smirked. " How did you get out babe?" he said getting uncomfortably close to me.**

**"****I didn't ****_get _****out I walked out" Fionna said stepping back.**

**"****You know you're not allowed to do that, Mrs. Lemmongrab is going to kill you if she finds out" she said **

**"****Well I'm sure we can make sure that doesn't happen" he said stepping even closer than before. He smelled like a mixture of vanilla candle and mens body wash. his dark brown hair came down to his eyebrows.**

**"****I don't know, I think it would be pretty fun seeing a bad boy who's soooooo full of himself getting "****_one million years detention"._****she said putting her hand on her hip smiling.**

**"****You wouldn't dare" he said as he put his hand on his hip.**

**"****Oh I would" Fionna said in a challenging tone. Just then a silver van came speeding into the school parking lot and screeched to a hault.**

**"****See you in detention bad boy Fionna said running toward the school door just then she felt someone hold their hand over her mouth and carried her into the van. Then she was set onto the floor of the van. There were no seats up except for the drivers and passengers seat. The floor was littered with band instruments, microphones, (a few ladies undergarments) and empty beer cans. Two high school boys sat on the ground with it all. Then the van door shut the bad boy coming in too.**

**"****hel-" The boy covered his hand over her mouth. She kicked and wiggled only to get nowhere.**

******OOOOOOOHHHHH cliffhanger. Who is this mysterious boy? Where are they going? What will happen with fionna? Get ready for the next chapter!- Rainicorn Out**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Hey, Hey stop stop I'm not going to kidnap you sheesh." the boy said as he let her go.

" Not going to kidnap me?! Then what the Hell was that!" she said angrily

"Gee marshall you really picked up a loud one didn't you? one red headed boy said

"Be quiet!"

"HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS?! GET ME OUT OF THIS VAN YOU CARAVAN OF PIGS!" she yelled.

"Babe it's OK, just enjoy the ride." Marshal said smoothly

"Don't you _Babe _me, why did you do this!"

"oooooohhhhh" everyone else said.

"You were going to go tell on me right before our big gig."

silence

"We'll be done in like five hours though" one of the other two boys said.

"Five hours what am I supposed to do until then" she said with an annoyed tone.

"Well bunny why don't you cuddle up with me and enjoy the ride." Marshall said

"Not on your life" Fionna replied blushing

So did you go home after being pushed down a hill one of the boys in the car said.

Fionna looked down remembering the hot mess she was.

"Awwww shoot, thats why I left school in the first place." she said mad that she had forgotten.

"It's ok i thnk we have some spare clothes in a duffel bag somewhere in here when we get there you can change. Marshall said kindly

"Oh by the way the hot mess you're looking at is Fionna. she said cheerfully

"I'm-"

" I know, Marshall lee right?"

" Yeah."

"Soooooo…. I've never seen you around at school before.."

" Oh I just moved here today was my first day.."

"You skipped class on your first day?!"

"Yeah I don't really do school.."

" Well I don't do school either but really?"

Marshall laughed "I'm a bad boy remember? I don't follow the rules"

"Whatever man youre going to get caught someday."

They had to have been driving for hours, chatting, playing road games ,and trying to not get crushed by falling instruments. Fionna closed her eye from the car sickness. She had always gotten carsick as a kid and teen.

Marshall seeing this said "Are you ok"

"Yeah, just a little carsick"

"okay"

Trying to help marshall asked billy to turn down the music.

Fionna rested her head on his lap. Slowly she drifted to sleep.

**Whoa did anyone see that coming? Please favorite the story and leave a review ( help a rainicorn out and use constructive criticism.) Thank you so much for all the views and I will try to update regularly (every two days or so?) no update schedules though. **


	4. Chapter 4

When Fionna woke she had drooled all over Marshall Lee's lap.

She sat up quickly and exclaimed "OH MY GLOB I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

Just then Marshall reached out his hands and hugged her. He was sleeping too. He pulled her close as if his mother and nuzzled his face into her neck. Fionna's face turned a crimson red.

She looked up at the redheaded boy and looked at him as if she was saying help me.

"It's OK girly, just let him sleep. He only does that to the people he trusts."

"I'm Flame by the way" he added

"Nice to meet you," She said looking at the boy sleeping softly.

" He looks so cute when he's sleeping, like a little kid"

"You do too" the boy said smirking

Again red poured into her face "Whatever"

When they arrived it was 4:30 They had been driving for eight hours. Fionna rubbed Marshalls back and said "It's time to wake up sleepy head".

"Oh, sorry I didn't know I fell asleep on you like that." Marshall apologized cooly.

"It"s OK, you didn't realize."

Marshall looked at Fionna for a second and said "So did you enjoy the ride?"

She ignored this and asked, "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in New York City" answered Flame

"NEW YORK!" she yelled

Fionna couldn't tell if she was happy that she is in the place of her dreams or if she was mad that she was taken so far away from her house. What was gumball going to say when she got back, what was he going to say to her. She said that she would call him by now and she didn't take her phone.

"Yeah," Flame said "you didn't see the four billion signs saying, Welcome to New York Welcome to the Big Apple."

Fionna thought about it and then felt stupid when she realized that she had been either sleeping the whole time or staring at at marshall's sleepy face drooling over how cute it looked.

" Well Fi, it's time to get you some new clothes.."

" really!" She said dreaming about the new york designer clothing stores everywhere.

" Sure come on" He said grabbing her hand.

**Good ending for a chapter- i think please leave a comment about the story it makes me happy to see what you guys have to say. Favorite please!**


	5. Chapter 5

As fionna walked down the huge sidewalks of New York she gazed at all the shops and restaurants, people and music. She was amazed that so many people were in one place. As they walked pasted different shops fionna wanted to go in each one of them. But marshall pulled her along past the ones with the cute tops and skinny jeans, until they were at a store called " Cutters ". As she walked in the punk rockstar fan store she said " Um.. Marsh.. I don't think these clothes are my cup of tea" Fionna lied she had always wanted to be a bad girl but she had allawys found herself wanting the clothes that said "Oh look at miss innocent ".

Marshall replied " Well _I _want to see you in these clothes" as he pulled out a black T-shirt that read "I Love Bad boys".

" No way you butt!" Fionna exclaimed pushing him away.

" Yes way" as he walked over to the counter and payed for it.

" Hey! I said no" whined fionna

"well we're going to a rock concert, if you come wearing some kind of cutesie outfit it's not going to fit in." he said as her grabbed fionna's arm and pulled her to a different store.

This store was a nice store with dresses and shirts, crop tops and laced socks. Fionna immediately walked over to the rack with skirts.

Fionna immediately picked a cream colored skirt with pink and red roses on it.

" If your going to make me wear that sorry excuse for a T-shirt then i want to wear this with it!" fionna demanded.

" then you have to wear these with it too said marshall holding up some black fishnet pantie hoes.

" No!" said fionna.

Just then without saying a word he walked over and grabbed the skirt and walked over to the register and payed for both the leggings and the skirt.

"Ugh fionna grumbled as they walked toward the fitting rooms with the clothes.

" Now go put these on we need to hurry the concert starts in two hours." he Said giving her the clothes.

"But-" Fionna gave up and started undressing herself.

First she put on the skirt then the T-shirt and as she stared to put on the fishnets Marshall opened the stall door

"Marshal! exclaimed Fionna

" What ?" said Marshall cooly

" You can't just walk in on a girl like that!"

" I just did, and it's not like you were naked or anything"

" I could've been"

Marshall smirked at the thought and left the stall.

When fionna got out she was wearing the clothes. The rest of the band had gotten tired of waiting in the van and were waiting outside the store. Fionna pulled back her hair in a ponytail, and walked out with marshall when all the guys saw her they whistled and said things like" hot" and" you go girl." "Oh shut up" she replied blushing. Then they got in the van and drove to the concert site.

**What did you think of this stupid filler chapter? OH and I have a Question for anyone who will comment, would you like me to post one big chapter every week or a small chapter when i can? PLease review and favorite! OH also a shout out to Bunny Hat an awesome 10 year old that would know what to do if she was kidnapped. Thank you for your support!**


	6. Authors note

HI GUYS THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been really busy lately but I will not be continuing this story but I will be working on more fanficion in the future. I want a fresh start so yeah sorry about that. Oh another shout out to bunny hat please still follow me as an author your my #1 fan I think your funny and sweet so thanks for your support!


End file.
